Where You Live and Sleep Most of the Time
by Di-Bee
Summary: Traduction de l'anglais d'une fanfiction de Rose Stetson. Que se passerait-il, si vous ne viviez et ne dormiez pas la plupart du temps sur la planète Terre, et que le recenseur venait frapper à votre porte? Jarter


**Where You Live and Sleep Most of the Time**

**Où vous vivez et dormez la plupart du temps.**

_Inspiré à l'auteur par le recensement de 2010 et son travail en tant qu'énumérateur._

Résumé : Traduction de l'anglais d'une fanfiction de Rose Stetson. Que se passerait-il, si vous ne viviez et ne dormiez pas la plupart du temps sur la planète Terre, et que le recenseur venait frapper à votre porte? Jarter

Pairing : Jarter

Juste du pur fluff innocent.

Disclaimer (de l'auteur) : Ils ne sont pas ma propriété, ne le seront jamais, et je suis éternellement reconnaissante de pouvoir les emprunter dès que ma muse en ressent le besoin.

Note de la traductrice (DiBee) : Je traduis cette fanfiction avec l'autorisation de son auteur, et si elle reçoit des reviews en français, les lui traduirais en retour ;) Bonne lecture, et je vous souhaite de vous amuser autant que je ne me suis amusée à la première lecture de ce texte en anglais ;)

Note additionnelle : J'ai adapté le 'you' anglais en français de la manière qui m'a parue la plus appropriée dans le contexte.

« O'Neill » répondit Jack alors que la sonnerie du téléphone brisait le silence de son bureau au Pentagone.

« Salut, c'est moi » salua Sam, un peu nerveuse.

« Carter ! » Il laissa une exclamation lui échapper alors qu'il lâchait sa paperasse des yeux. « Revenue du _George Hammond_ ? »

« Temporairement » répondit-elle. « Vous savez, en congé le temps des réparations prévues »

« En d'autres termes, vous devenez dingue. »

Elle rit doucement. « Non, je ne deviens pas dingue. En fait, c'est même assez agréable d'être de retour. »

« Je peux comprendre ça » répondit-il honnêtement. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Eh bien, en fait, j'avais une question. » commença-t-elle, sa voix ressemblant beaucoup plus à celle de la Capitaine Carter, férue de contrôle et peu sûre d'elle, de quelques années auparavant, qu'à celle du Colonel Carter assurée qu'elle était devenue.

« Allez-y. »

« Eh bien, l'employée du recensement est venue aujourd'hui... Elle m'a demandé de considérer où je vivais et dormais la plupart du temps. »

« Et ? »

« Et, ce n'est même plus sur cette planète, ces derniers temps... » répondit-elle avec sérieux.

« Ouais, mais ils ont une case sur le questionnaire, où vous pouvez indiquer si vous êtes militaire, et le personnel considèrera ça comme troupe stationnée sur la base ou en mission... »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai répondu que j'étais normalement sur une base militaire, comme je l'ai fait au dernier recensement, mais... »

« Mais... ? »

« Eh bien, ça m'a faite réfléchir, je ne suis pas sur la planète, la plupart du temps, et je ne parle même pas du pays. »

« Carter, vous êtes dangereuse quand vous commencez à penser » la taquina-t-il doucement.

Il put la voir rougir malgré le fait qu'il ne lui parle qu'au téléphone. « Je sais... c'est juste que... »

« Ecoutez, pour une personne, ça ne faussera pas tout le recensement. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire affectueux. « Alors, si vous vous inquiétez qu'il y ait un représentant de trop dans la Chambre des Représentants, ou un hôpital de plus parce que vous avez été localisée à Colorado Springs plutôt qu'en déplacement entre les galaxies, je pense que le pays s'en remettra. »

« Je sais ça, ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par là... »

« Ca vous a juste rendue curieuse » offrit-il.

« Exactement. »

Il rit doucement. « Eh bien, autant j'aimerai pouvoir continuer à vous parler des implications de tout ça, autant je pense qu'il est préférable que vous appeliez Daniel, parce que j'ai une TONNE de paperasse à finir avant de rentrer chez moi. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Après tout, je suis un général de l'Air Force avec d'énormes responsabilités. » la taquina-t-il de nouveau, avec un éclat particulier dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr. » Il pouvait entendre son sourire 'méga-watt' dans son intonation. « Je devrais vous laisser. »

« Hey, Carter, » appela-t-il, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas encore raccroché.

« Oui ? »

« Vous n'avez plus de logement à vous, comment ils ont fait pour vous trouver, les employés du recensement ? »

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne pendant un moment. « Eh bien, je n'étais pas exactement chez moi. J'étais... chez un ami. Il avait oublié de remplir son questionnaire alors, j'ai, euh, je l'ai rempli pour lui. »

« Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait le faire pour moi » murmura-t-il. « J'ai reçu tellement de stupides avis de passages de ces trucs. »

Sam toussa pour essayer de capter son attention.

« Quoi ? »

« Vérifiez l'identité de votre correspondant. Je n'ai pas _non plus_ de téléphone... »

Il jeta un oeil à l'affichage de son téléphone, et y lut le numéro de chez lui. Un léger demi-sourire voleta sur ses lèvres. « Merci, Carter. Vous êtes un ange. »

« Méfiez-vous. Les hommes qui pensent que je suis un ange ont une forte propension à mourir... »

« Ouais, eh bien... » Il gloussa doucement. « Ecoutez Carter, je vais m'absenter pour le reste de la journée. Pensez à quelque chose que vous aimeriez faire, d'accord ? »

« J'ai, disons, quelques idées... »

« Oh ? »

« Dépêches-toi juste de rentrer, Jack. J'ai ce mignon petit, euh, débardeur, dans mon sac. »

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Oh, Carter... »

« Vous savez, ça pourrait compliquer un peu mes réponses au questionnaire de recensement. » réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

« Et en quoi ? »

« Eh bien, quand je suis sur Terre, j'ai un endroit particulier où vivre et dormir... »

« Vivre, d'accord. » Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit un peu plus. « Dormir... »

« Tout dépend de votre définition, j'imagine. » dit-elle, laissant percevoir à Jack une 'adorable' et innocente rougeur naissante alors qu'il réalisait à quel point il était fier d'être celui qui la faisait rougir. Pete, et la foule d'anciens petits amis avant lui, n'avaient pas réussit à la faire rougir comme il le faisait.

« Je serai là d'ici dix minutes, Carter » lui indiqua-t-il avec le même sourire. « On pourra évoquer plus en détail où vous vivez et dormez la plupart du temps quand j'arriverai. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« Hey, Sam ? » l'interpella-t-il alors que le ligne redevenait silencieuse.

« Oui, Jack ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Il pouvait voir le sourire sur son visage alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. « Moi aussi. »


End file.
